Blog użytkownika:Kawaii Desu44/Rozdział V - "Bo ortodonta to zuo".
*Perspektywa Yumi* Dzisiejszy dzień zaczęłam od wizyty u ortodonty. Oczywiście cztery godziny zmarnowane. W dodatku jak przyszłam do szkoły, to okazało się, że mona klasa poszła na jakąś wystawę. Czyli nastepna godzina zmarnowana na siedzeniu w świetlicy. Bo ortodonta to zuo. Dokladnie! Nie "zło" tylko "zuo". Nawet te babki ze świetlicy nie pomyślały aby włączyć jakiś film...Kurde. Zaczęłam pisac moje opowiadanie, przy tym niekształtnym stoliku. W dodatku jestem tu sama z mojej klasy, a to krzesło jest strasznie niewygodne... (Historia z życia. ;-; //dop. Autorki) *Perspektywa Raito* Po tym jak Yumi poszła - a raczej pojechała do ortodonty, prawie nic ciekawego się nie działo. Po za tym, że byliśmy na wystawie...Kastiel odwalał dziwne rzeczy a Amber się do niego kleiła...Wszystko dobrze, tylko czemu panuje we mnie, to dziwne uczucie? Czy to...Zazdrość? Nie...To niemożliwe. Przecież to zwykły śmiertelnik! Tylko, czemu wydaje mi się, że fajnie jest? Dlaczego wydaje mi, że tak nie jest? Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że to nie jest śmiertelnik? Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że to osoba, dla której bije moje serce? NIE! To niemożliwe! - Kastiel! Uważaj! - Usłyszałam głos Lysandra. Nagle leżałam na ziemi a ten czerwony pode mną. Trochę ciężki to on jest. I co kurde?! Nie wstanie?! Spokojnie...Oddychaj...1,2,3,4...5678910!!! - Wstawaj baranie! - Chyba poskutkowało. Odszedł w kompletnie inne miejsce, niż to gdzie miało miejsce wydarzenie sprzed paru sekund, a może minuty? Lysiek przybliżył się do mnie. - Przepraszam za niego. - Nic się nie stało. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Co do Kastiela...Chyba kacyk nie przeszedł. Po paru minutach wróciliśmy do szkoły. Wszyscy się zdziwili jak zobaczyli Yumi siedząca pod salą do francuskiego. MAGIC! Zaczęli wypytywać gdzie była, co robiła. Lekcje minęły dość szybko, aż za szybko. Po wróceniu do domu przygotowywaliśmy się na próbę. *** * Perspektywa Yumi* Weszliśmy do sali od muzyki. Była tam już: Rozalia, Nataniel i Kastiel. Widocznie czekali na Lysandra. My się przygotowywaliśmy, Kazik stroił gitarę a blondyn przygotowywał (nwm co się robi xD//dop. Autorki) perkusję. Nagle owy perkusista spadł na mnie, zaraz , zaraz...ŻE CO KURDE?! (Co oni tak upadają? To kac czy co? XD //dop. Autorki) - Wstawaj idioto, aby nie przezywać baranów! - Krzyknęłam a ten wstał. Nagle do sali weszła nauczycielka i Lysander. - A więc...Dobrałam was tak oto w pary, jesli chodzi o piosenki: 1. Yumi i Kastiel - "Tylko Jedno życie masz" 2. Rozalia i Nataniel - "Hide and Seek" 3. Raito - "Black Vow" 4. Yumi - "The Muzzle of Nemesis" 5. Lysander i Yumi - "Shikiori no Hane" 6. Raito i Kastiel - "Terekakushi Shishunki" 7. Wszyscy - "Alice Human Satrifice" (Polecam sprawdzić na YT teksty po polsku ^.^// dop. Autorki) - Dziękuje za uwagę. - Powiedziała i wyszła, zostawiając na stole kartkę z piosenkami(wymienionymi powyżej), które podobno są na odtwarzaczu. No okej... Tylko czemu muszę śpiewać...Z NIMI?! Ojej...Amber znowu się będzie czepiać, nie żeby mi to zbytnio groziło - Ale to jest upierdliwe. Chyba, że się boi... MUAHAHAHHAHA! Po paru godzinach nastała ciemność (czyt. Zrobiło się na dworze ciemno). Wróciliśmy do domu i postanowiliśmy porozmawiać z ciocią. Coś czuję, że czeka nas niebezpieczeństwo. - Czas wam to powiedzieć... Wasz prawdziwy ojciec był/jest shinigami... Ale tylko Yumi ma jego geny. - Powiedziała Titi. To dlatego jestem pół shinigami! - Zaraz...Co to znaczy był/jest? - Spytała moja siostra. - Nie wiadomo co się z nim stało. Ale teraz to nie jest AŻ tak ważne...Czeka was niebezpieczeństwo. Yumi, będziesz chroniła swoją siostrę. Prosze - Podała mi miecz. - To sztylet z zatrutą klingą. Zabije nawet nieśmiertelnego. (Normalnie jak w Hamlecie ;_____;) - Yes, My Lady! - Zasalutowałam. (Musiałam ^^ //dop. Autorki.) Potem tylko poszliśmy spać. Ciekawe co się stanie w ostatnie dni... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach